On Halloween Night
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Its Halloween in Edge and the children are out Trick-or-Treating. Cloud has a movie date with a 'former hero' and as soon as the movie is over, something 'lemony' happens. Yaoi CloudxSephiroth Don't like Yaoi, don't read this; just to warn you.


**_On Halloween Night_**

Halloween finally arrives in Edge. The pumpkins were carved, the ornaments of ghosts, black cats, and witches were placed on tree limbs and bushes, and children were in their costumes; going from house to house retrieving candy. At an apartment complex, Cloud Strife, a former SOLDIER from ShinRa, was getting ready for an occasion that had nothing to do with Halloween. He had a movie date for the night with a former hero. Dressed in a black sleeveles tank top shirt and sweat pants, he fixed up his spiky blonde hair and washed his face.

As he walks out of the bathroom, a boy runs to him in a costume that looked like one of Cloud's outfits. It was Denzel, dressed as Cloud for Halloween. He knew that Cloud had a movie date, so he rushed over before 'he' arrived.

"Wow..You definately look like me alright," awed Cloud, "Let me see here...Oh, there it is. I bought this yesterday. Its the best I can find." he hands the child four Reeses peanut butter cups for a Halloween treat.

"Thanks! I know you have a date tonight and a movie, so I had to come here first before going anywhere else. Have fun, Cloud," said Denzel. "Your welcome. Have a good time," answered Cloud. The boy then gives a quick hug and went on his way. Five minutes pass and Cloud was now in the kitchen making a big bowl of popcorn, til he heard a knock at the door. With the popcorn done and adding butter to the mix, Cloud sets the bowl on a stand near the sofa in front the big screened flat TV.

He heads towards the door and looks through the peep hole, seeing a man with knee length silver hair and aqua green eyes. He was wearing a leather black jacket and a white short sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were in the color black as well. Cloud recognized him and opened the door. It was the former hero, Sephiroth.

"Seph...You made it," said Cloud, hugging him as Sephiroth entered the apartment. The silver haired man closes the door with his foot and gives the blonde a small kiss in his left cheek. "Just as I promised," said Sephiroth. He removes the leather jacket and places it on a coat rack. They settled on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn and played the movie on the TV screen. During the course of the movie, they cuddle up to each other and give small kisses.

The scary scenes from the movie caused Cloud to jump, huddling up to the former hero. They soon give a chuckle. "Oh, Cloud," said Sephiroth. Outside, Denzel leaves one of the houses with more candy. As he walks pass a stone platform-like pillar, he caught sight of a demon napping on it. He immediately recognized it and approached it.

"Hey..Are you Vincent, or are you Chaos?" asked Denzel. The demon wakes, folding its bat-like wings. Its golden eyes shined under the moonlight. "Vince isn't here right now..Of course I'm Chaos, little one," answered the demon, named 'Chaos'. Chaos is one of the forms Vincent Valentine shape shifts into, due to an experiment conducted on this former Turk. Galian Beast was another of the forms, resembling a werewolf with a silver mane.

"What are you doing? Being lazy?" asked Denzel. "Yep..I've got nothing better to do, anyway," answered Chaos. The demon then flips on his back, beginning to snore. 'Oh, boy...A bored Chaos is a good Chaos,' thought Denzel. Back at the apartments, the two finish their movie and Cloud prepares for bed.

"You know, Cloud...Maybe we could take this relationship to the next level. Whatcha think?" said Sephiroth. The blonde turns to Sephiroth, beginning to blush a tint of red. "I don't know...I mean...I've never done this before," stammered Cloud. The silver haired man approaches him and strokes his right cheek with care and precision. The two stood together face to face, while Cloud tried to come up with an answer.

"Don't be afraid. We've been together for a few months now, doing things together. Just you and me...Together," said Sephiroth, caressing the spiked locks of Cloud's hair. Cloud's blush brightened in a little deeper shade of red. His feelings were so strong for this former hero that he wanted to do something like this with him, but he was afraid he wouldn't perform good enough, or break his mate's heart.

"What are you afraid of? You can tell me," said Sephiroth. "Its just...I might not do it right, or I'll end up hurting your heart. I love you so much. I don't want to put you through that," answered Cloud.

"Your not going to hurt me. Your just nervous, that's all," said Sephiroth, trying to soothe his love, "We will learn this...Together." Cloud gives a chuckle nervously, blushing red on his face. The former hero then takes one of Cloud's hands and carefully guides him to the bedroom. Cloud was alittle nervous, but knew that he always wanted to to do something like this with his mate. They made their way into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Now what?..How are we going to do this?" asked the blonde. The former hero responded to this by kissing the blonde in front of him. The kiss was deep and enticing, causing Cloud to wrap his arms around the silver haired man's neck. As their embrace continued, Cloud was being lightly pinned to the door. They break for air, breathing heavily with pure bliss.

Sephiroth carries the blonde to the bed, neatly done and waiting for them; including their passions. The former hero lays Cloud onto the black sheeted mattress on his back; then removed his shirt, instantly becoming half bare. Excitement coursed through the blonde's veins like liquid fire, making him remove his own shirt. The two then laid together, igniting the spark they created.

They soon kiss again, but this time it intensified. The former hero's hands roamed around on the blonde's soft skin, arousing his mate for the special event. In the process of this act of caressing, the blonde opens his mouth; giving the silver haired man entry to explore. Sephiroth took advantage of this and entered, exploring each detail and crevice of the blonde's moistened cavern. Cloud did the same thing with his lover.

The blonde flips onto his silver haired mate, preparing to do something 'dirty'. They break for air and peer into each other's eyes. Through three minutes, they are finally as bare as a newborn. With the blonde on top, he begins to grind into the former hero below; as well as adding a few moans and gasps to the mix. Sephiroth holds onto the blonde's waist with one hand and caressing his soft, sensitive abdomen with the other.

"Am I..Doing this right?" moaned Cloud. "Your doing beautifully, even on your first time. This is love in its many forms," answered Sephiroth, moving a band of stray blonde hair out of Cloud's face. The blonde smiles to the answer.

"Don't be scared, Cloud. Your doing fine," Sephiroth assured him. They then embraced in a gentle kiss and returned to what they were doing. Grinding again into his silver haired mate, the moans' intensity increased slowly as they prepared for the wondrous moment ahead. Cloud lowered himself onto his mate, giving him accessibility to nuzzle his neck. Sephiroth took that advantage and began to lightly nibble passionately on the blonde's soft skin.

After ten minutes of wooing and grindings, that magic event has finally arrived. Sephiroth situates himself on Cloud as he was half laying and half kneeling on the bed. The former hero nuzzles, nips, and lick the back of Cloud's neck to soothe his anxiety of penetration.

"Calm yourself. Let all of your muscles relax. Relax all your muscles," Sephiroth said to Cloud. The blonde falls into a calm trance. The former hero then slowly enters the blonde while he remained in his trance. Cloud winces alittle, but he soon calms to the pulsations of his mate's fully prepared, engorged member. The thrusts slowly began and they soon increase in valor and frequency.

"Oooohh..Sephiroth...I never knew you could be so...Dirty," moaned Cloud. With his available hand, the former hero reaches to the blonde's fully prepared member and stroked it to the trust's pattern up and down. The room began to become heated with their combined body heat from their undying passion, but like all good things; it has to come to an end.

With each thrust, Cloud lets out a gasp and a moan; just as Sephiroth was moaning and grunting to each thrust. After a few minutes, the blonde's walls began to tighten, indicating his released was moments away as the coil inside continues to tighten and tighten til it gives.

"Sephiroth...I'm coming...I'm almost there," gasped Cloud. "I can feel it...It won't be long," said Sephiroth as he continues. In less than a minute, the coil inside the two finally gives out at last, surging their release through their body.

"Sephiroth!" gasped Cloud as his release surged through him, spraying out his seed on his mate's hand. "Cloud!" gasped Sephiroth as he sprayed his warm seed inside his blonde love with beautiful blue eyes. They fall onto their side to the left and laid together in unison. With his remaining strength, Sephiroth removes himself and his now normal unengorged member from Cloud and laid right next to him.

The golden, Halloween moon were heading towards the east side of the night sky in three in the morning, slowly begining to dawn a new day on Halloween night that already passed. Everyone were now in bed since midnight, even the two lovers in the apartments that made love awhile ago. With the sheets newly changed, the two laid together, cuddling into each one's unclothed bodies. Cloud wakes up and said in a low, soft voice.

"I love you," he said to the former hero. Sephiroth opens his eyes and looks to Cloud and answered, "I love you, too. I love you so much that I don't want to leave you." A tear of happiness streams down Cloud's right eye. The former hero catches the tear with his left hand.

"Don't cry, my love...I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad when you cry. Don't cry," said Sephiroth. The two cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept in complete serenity for the remainder of the night in union, waiting for what the approaching morning has to offer them when they wake up.


End file.
